Back to the US
by jonsamforever
Summary: What if it was Quinn who rescued Brody instead of Saul? The start of a Quinn/Brody bromance. Takes place at the end of "A Red Wheel Barrow" Episode 3.8 Warnings: Slash, adult content


Quinn looks up at the immense Tower of David. "This way" Brody's captor says as he leads Quinn to a room with an empty bed. Brody's captor points to a room with a chained door, "There" He says. Quinn slowly walks to the door, removes the unlocked chains and opens it; afraid of what he will find inside.

Quinn looks down and sees Brody lying in the corner. He looks to Brody's side and eyes an old hypodermic needle, a spoon and tourniquet.

Quinn crouches down at Brody's side. He looks into Brody's striking, blue eyes, "My name is Quinn I'm here to take you back to the United States. I work for the CIA, I'm a friend of Carrie's. It's okay you can trust me. We've caught the real bomber."

"You what? You know Carrie? Am I dreaming?" Brody says with wonderment; his mind fuzzy from the heroine he just injected himself with.

"No, you're not dreaming. Trust me, I'm your new best friend."

Brody reaches his arms out and hugs Quinn tightly. Quinn returns the hug; he can't help but feel sorry for the man. He knows how much Carrie loves him. And now he loves Carrie. He feels it's his duty to bring back Brody _for _Carrie. Even if it means he can never be with her.

Brody holds Quinn even tighter; his heart is overflowing with emotion at the thought of seeing Carrie again.

"Quinn, my new friend, Quinn" He says over and over.

Quinn can tell Brody is high on heroin. He breaks their embrace. "Come on, we need to get you cleaned up." He says as he assists Brody to his feet. Brody wobbles and Quinn grabs Brody's arm and puts it around his neck, holding him steady. They walk to the bathroom and Quinn runs the bath water. As they wait for the bathtub to fill with hot water, Brody asks Quinn questions. "So you work with Carrie at the CIA? Are you an analyst too?"

"Well, no I'm more of an operative."

"Oh" Brody says, realizing that he is being rescued by a man with extensive training. He continues his barrage of questions: "Where is Carrie? How is she? When will I get to see her?"

Quinn answers all Brody's questions, satisfying his interest. He realizes how badly Brody loves Carrie and his heart breaks at the thought of having to let her go. "_If you love someone you have to set them free._" He thinks to himself sadly.

The tub finally fills with water and Quinn turns the faucets off. "Get undressed I'll help you in." He says as he places a towel on the floor. Brody quickly undresses ad Quinn helps him into the tub. Quinn grabs a bar of soap and starts to wash Brody's back. "You really don't need to do this." Brody says, his words are slurred from the heroin.

"It's okay; I can tell you're a little out of sorts." He says with understanding in his voice. Brody knows that his inebriated condition must be obvious to him now.

"I just…they started giving it to me and I just took it for the pain." Brody says

"Hey, it's okay." Quinn says as he stops washing for a moment and looks into Brody's blue eyes.

He starts to wash Brody's chest and Brody lies back in the tub closing his eyes. Giving in to being cared for. "Mmmmm, that feels so good." He says out loud.

"Good, we'll have you cleaned up in no time." Quinn says

His hands start at the top of Brody's chest and Brody tightens the muscles in his abdomen as Quinn's hand moves down further towards Brody's red pubic bush. Brody starts to feel an erection and is embarrassed at the thought of becoming aroused from the touch of another man. He opens his eyes and looks down at his erect cock breaching the surface of the water. He looks at Quinn.

"It's okay, Brody, I understand. You probably haven't been touched by another person in a long time." He says as he continues to wash Brody's front. Brody breathes a sigh of relief and closes his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of all the dirt being washed off of him. All the grime of this world being washed down the drain.

Quinn soaps up his hand and slowly takes hold of Brody's penis. He grabs the base of Brody's shaft and slowly moves his soapy hand all the way to the tip. Brody lets out another moan encouraging him to go faster. Quinn's hand starts to move more quickly now moving up and down the shaft. The head turns a bright red, almost purple and Brody feels his orgasm is close. "It's okay Brody, you can let it go." Quinn reassures him. "You'll feel a lot better after you ejaculate."

Brody opens his eyes and silently looks deeply into Quinn's face. The feeling is intense as his orgasm explodes. Semen bursts out from the tip of his cock and it shoots several jets onto his chest. Quinn aims Brody's cock up towards his chest and the last ropes of cum hit Brody on his own neck. His breathing subsides as Quinn slowly lets go of Brody's cock. "That was amazing." Brody says as he looks at Quinn.

"See, I told you you'd feel better." Quinn says as he splashes water over Brody's chest, rinsing him off. "Okay stand up" He says. As Brody stands, Quinn wraps the towel around his body drying him off.

Brody finally pulls the towel around his wait and fastens it. "Thank you, my friend," He says, looking at Quinn.

"It's okay, Brody." Quinn says with an understanding in his voice that is immeasurable

"Now, let's get you out of here and back to the states."


End file.
